fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Not So Bright Future/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale 20 years in the future) :(Dimmsdale Elementary;Tommy jumps out of his mother's car) :Tommy: Bye Mom. Thanks for the lift. :Trixie: Any time, Tommy. Hope you enjoy your first day in school. :(Tommy turns around and sees Dimmsdale Elementary, looking different as it was twenty years ago) :Tommy: Wow! It really is thirty stories high. :Trixie: Yeah, back then it was only one story high, but now it's become one big elevator. :Tommy: I'm sure I'll be fine, mom. :Trixie: Okay. Have fun now. (drives away) :Tommy: Just looking at this place really gives me goosebumps. :(A car passes by) :Timmy: Hope you have fun in your first day in school, Tammy. :Tammy: I sure will, daddy. :Tootie: And be sure keep your contacts inside your oddly pink backpack at all times. :Tammy: You got it mother. :(jumps out of the car; car drives away; Tammy walking until she saw Tommy) :Tammy: Well, well. If it isn't my half-brother, Tommy. :Tommy: Tammy, you come to school here too? :Tammy: That's right. Also, if you're willing to need some help, we've got some (pulls out her "school supplies") extra supplies for the job. :(school supplies reveal themselves as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) :Wanda: Your wish is our command, Tommy. :Cosmo: Yeah, otherwise, you'll probably get yourself lost inside the new and improved school crying out for help. :Wanda: Not helping, Cosmo. :Tommy: It's good to have fairy godparents looking out for us. :Poof: You said it. Now that we're keeping an eye on our former godchild's children. :Tammy: Must have been fun back then, huh? :Cosmo: It sure was. Despite the fact that we been through serious occasions. :Tommy: I take it that you guys, dad, Aunt Timantha, mom-in-law Tootie and the others had been through many adventures together. :Wanda: Yeah, time goes by fast. Well, you two better get prepared for Mr. Crocker's class. :Tommy: Mr. Crocker? I thought he retired. :Cosmo: No, no. She meant Kevin Crocker. Denzel Crocker's nephew. And don't worry, he's no deranged fairy hunter. :Tommy: Oh, well, that's a relief. (looks at Tammy with an umbrella) Uh, what's with the umbrella? :Tammy: Didn't you get the memo? It's "Throwing Heavy Objects Day" in Mr. Crocker's class. (fairies turned to Tammy's school supplies) Heads up. (walks out) :Tommy: Heads up? :(Tommy looks up and sees a giant heavy anvil about to crush him until a girl showed up and saved him) :Girl: What are you, nuts? Don't you know it's "Throwing Heavy Objects Day" in Mr. Crocker's class? (picks him up from the ground with his hand) You could've gotten yourself... (eyes wide open after seeing Tommy's face)... crushed? (smiles; hearts around her; Tommy makes a confused look; the girl snaps out of it; punches Tommy) :Tommy: Ow! Why'd you do that? :(girl looks away with a blushed face; walks away) :Tommy: Okaaay... (looks up and sees more objects falling out the window; Tommy dodges them while trying to make his way inside the front door panting) Note to self: wish for an indestructible body. :(a boy walks out of the principal's office) :Elmer: Next time you shoot water balls, don't leave your initials on it. :Boy: Yes sir, Principal Elmer sir. :Elmer: Now hurry up, you're going to be late for class. :Boy: (walks until he sees Tommy) Oh, hello. You're new here? :Tommy: Oh yes. My name is Thomas Turner, but you can call me Tommy. :Boy: Wait, Turner? As in Timmy Turner's son? :Tommy: Yeah. :Boy: Well, what a coincidence. My dad, Ivan Prestonovich is best friends with yours. :Tommy: Really? :Boy: No fooling. And it sure is nice to meet you. I'm Gregory Prestonovich. Greg for short. :Tommy: (shakes hands) Nice to meet you too, Greg. Uh, not that it's any of my business, but what was going on earlier? :Greg: Oh, I was just pulling off one of my one day a week pranks. I'm an incurable prankster and I'm proud! Then again, it wasn't a smart move to leave my name on everything. But I have a good heart, never the less. So, you enjoying your first day in school? :Tommy: Maybe... I dunno. I was nearly killed by a falling anvil until this girl showed up and saved me. Then she made some googly eyes at me, and then all of a sudden, she punched me on the shoulder and romantically walked away. I think she has mixed feelings of me and doesn't want to blab it out on others. :Greg: Who does this girl look like? :Tommy: (as he and Greg started walking to class) Well, she's about a few inches taller than the both of us, has brown hair with a pony tail and wears cheerleading clothes with a Dimmsdale initial on her orange shirt. :Greg: Oooh. I take it you've must have met my half-sister, Jessica Prestonovich. :Tommy: That was your sister? :Greg: Yep, biological daughter of mom-in-law, Veronica. :Tommy: Now that makes complete sense. My dad's been telling stories about his relationship problems. He's had a life-time crush on my mom, then gave up and started dating mom-in-law Tootie. Also, he's told me about your mom's relationship with my dad as well. :Greg: Yeah, Jessie really takes after her. :Tommy: So, who is you mom-in-law into now? :Greg: She's with another one of your dad's old childhood friends, Chester McBadbat. Unfortunatly, they were unable to have children. Still, I'd figure Chester as a distant Uncle to me, taking me and Jessie on off-time schedules outside his police duties. :Tommy: That's nice. :Greg: I take it your fairy godparents, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are with your half-sister too? :Tommy: What? How do you know I have fairies? :Greg: It's okay, my godparents, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny are lifelong friends with yours and they used to belong to my parents. :Tommy: Interesting. How are your parents? :Greg: Well, my pop Ivan works on picking up and passing down boxes of food in navy ships, and my mom, Chloe, works on nurturing unhealthy animals and taking them to their natural habitat. :Tommy: That's amazing. Well, looks like we're late for class. ---- :(Kevin Crocker's class) :Girl: D.J., didn't mommy and daddy told you no music while in class? :D.J.: I'm sorry, is the music too loud? :Girl: Just don't get caught. I don't wanna have to help get you out of trouble. :D.J.: Don't worry C.J., I'll be careful. :(camera moves to Jessie) :Jessie: (sigh) My love for Tommy, which burns with the passion of a thousand suns, has a strange sense of deja vu. Huh, must have really took after my mom. :Kevin Crocker: Okay class, you've done well with throwing heavy objects out the window and I couldn't be more proud. You all get an A+! :(kids cheering;door knocks) :Kevin Crocker: Who is it? :(door automatically opens Greg and Tommy walks in) :Kevin Crocker: Well Mr. Prestonovich, you're better late than ever, are you? :Greg: Sorry I'm late, Mr. Crocker, I was just helping the new student find his way here. :Kevin Crocker: So, you must be Thomas. :Tommy: That's Tommy, and yes. I just transferred here. :Kevin Crocker: Well, it sure is nice to welcome new faces in school. And don't worry kid, I'm nothing like my crazy uncle. Just introduce yourself, and everything will be just fine. :Tommy: Uhh.. eh... umm... Hello? :Kids: Hi. Tommy. :(Jessie sighs) :Tammy: Ooo. Looks like somebody loves my brother. :Jessie: Do not! :(Jessie dashes to Tommy and punches him in his shoulder and walks back to her desk) :Kevin Crocker: Jessica, no punching the new kid. :Jessie: Sorry Mr. Crocker, won't happen again. (to herself) Oh, why me? :Kevin Crocker: Take your seat Tommy. :(Tommy walks and sits on his seat) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!